What a Girl Wants
by fresh-nothing
Summary: Beverly Gordensen has led a fairly average life. She was never the type to get into a bad situation, and she never felt the urge to protect or care for something with her full body and soul. That was the case, for the past 17 years, until she moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma and met a few important people that could show her what love was. I know everyone says it but i suck at summaries.RR


Chapter 1.

Blowing In The Wind

How many roads must a man walk down

Before you call him a man?

Yes, n' how many seas must a white dove sail

Before she sleeps in the sand?

Yes, n' how many times must the cannon balls fly

Before they're forever banned?

The answer my friend,

Is blowing in the wind.

The answer is blowing in the wind.

**Hey thanks for clicking on this story! I'm Cece and I just wanted to give you a little schedule before I start this. I'm going to try to update every 2 weeks, 4 maximum. I go to boarding school and just decided to start writing this at the end of summer, right before I go to school. I'm obviously really smart. *Note the sarcasm*. Anyway thanks for deciding to read and don't forget to review if you liked it, or if you have some constructive criticism. Oh, and I have questions at the bottom for you to answer, you know, if you wanna. Alright let's kick off my first chapter ever as a fanfic author!**

_**Beverly's POV:**_

Where Did Our Love Go by the Supremes blared through the radio as my moms little 1962 Corvette sped through the suburbs of Oklahoma. A dinky sign had indicated that we where only twenty miles outside of Tulsa, a place that my mom had promised we would live in for at least the rest of my high school career, not that I expected her to be around for any of it. But that was my exception. I guess when my parents were in the middle of their nasty divorce, they had forgotten that I existed, and I also happened to have an opinion. I agreed to live with my mother, much to my fathers elation, with the agreement that this was it. Tulsa, and no more moving around every year. I knew that Tulsa was going to be different from New York City, where I never lacked new things to do, new people to meet, or new things to see. I knew that Tulsa was going to be quieter, with much less excitement. But still, as we drove into Tulsa, and I realized just how little there was to see, I couldn't help but regret leaving the ever-changing streets of Manhattan, where I felt I fit in well, despite the fact that I didn't know that many people. I never really bothered to get to know that many people very personally. It just made it harder to leave.

My name is Beverly Gordonsen. I'm seventeen years old and I've lived in twelve different cities. The longest I ever stayed in one city was two years and two months and that was Manhattan. I'm the type of girl who just goes along with anything, which is probably why my parents thought it was okay to leave me out of every decision that normal people make as a family. I mean, for heaven's sake, I found out about the divorce by some random people coming over to our house and yelling at each other, and when I asked my parents who they were, they said, "They're our divorce lawyers sweetie. I could've sworn we had talked about this." Either way, I don't let it get to me anymore. I can say that at least I have more freedom. My mother owns a boutique so she requires that I always dress nicely, but besides that, I might as well be on my own.

As we drove up to our new house, I took a minute to collect an image of the place I would live for the next 2 years. The outside of the house was much nicer than many of the houses that lie on the next streets over, the ones we had passed in order to get here. It was a two-story, average, white, suburban house, where you would expect a few kids and a nice couple to live. Sucks that its just me. When I envisioned the perfect life as a kid, while many of my friends were imagining huge mansions, and being rockstars at the tender age of seven, I was imagining having my parents under the same roof, and my mom caring about me. Don't get me wrong, my mom isn't that bad. I mean she pretends, but I know she would much rather be taking another trip up to Oklahoma City to "visit old friends" and "take care of her business". My mother owns a boutique in Oklahoma City and New York, but she always would come back to Oklahoma because this is where she grew up. She is always leaving me alone for weeks, without notice. She just jots down a little, "Bye, see ya' later," note with a few hundred bucks and I don't see her again for a month or so, give or take a few weeks. I'm used to it by now, but it still stings every time I recall meeting her friends and they exclaim, "Wow, Veronica! I didn't even know you had gotten married!" It's like she deliberately keeps us a secret.

I grabbed my suitcase out of the back, surprised to find that our boxes were already here when we arrived.

"Just grab whatever room you want, honey. I gotta take a call," Mom called from the living room.

I just ran to the master room and set my bag down. _It's not like Veronica is gonna need this room anyways_, I thought, bitterness seeping into my brain. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and unload my toiletries. Looking in the mirror, I noticed how tired I looked. Blue, dark circles lay under my eyes and my face looked pale — well, paler than usual. My pale green eyes had a warm twinkle to them most days, but right now they just looked dull and worn out. I needed to get some sleep. I think it was more than just being crammed in a tiny car all day that made me look so horrible, but I was so nervous for tomorrow, I was on the verge of an anxiety attack. Pulling my long, almost waist-length, black as night, hair into a bun, I quickly went through my nightly routine of washing my face, brushing my teeth, putting on my pajamas, and writing a journal entry.

Dear journal,

Well, we finally made it to Tulsa. It's nothing interesting. A few diners here and there, a DX station, a drive through movie, and something called the Dingo. School starts tomorrow, and as if uprooting my life wasn't enough, they decided they would move out in the middle of the school year. Great I get to be the freaky, introverted new girl again. I always feel bad. It's not like they really deserve me not wanting to talk to them, and it's not exactly that I don't want to, but really what's the use? I miss home, and I miss my dad, and it hasn't even been a full day. I've gone months without seeing my dad, but something about this time moving makes me feel like it's more permanent now, and I may not see him for much, much longer. Either way, I guess I don't have a say in the matter. I just want to get the next few years over with and not have to repeat another year. Words cannot describe how horrible repeating freshman year was. Well anyways, wish me luck.

_Beverly._

And with that, I fell asleep.

**Well there's chapter 1. I think I'm gonna make the next chapter from one of the boy's perspectives when they meet her at school. I think that can help y'all get a good visual of what she looks like, and the effect her presence has on the people. Alrighty so :**

**1.) How do you like Beverly so far?**

**2.) How do you feel about Veronica?**

**3.) In this chapter, we get a bit of info on her parents. Just that they are divorced, and they would go months without talking to each other, with her mom often taking "business trips" and leaving her alone. Do you think that it is worse having parents who can barely stand the sight of each other, or have parents go through a nasty divorce that uproots you from your life? And do you think that Beverly loves her mom despite the fact that she often feels she barely knows her?**

**Mkay, you can send your reviews, or not. I'll try to post again in a week or so.**


End file.
